Love is Come to Me
by Mizuki Anko
Summary: Hinata menyukai Naruto yang periang, apakah yang terjadi kalau Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura teman baik Hinata? Apa benar Naruto menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura? liat aja deh ficnya.  bad summary..  ini fic pertamaku jadi review please
1. Chapter 1

Hai nyoo.. ini fic pertamaku, tolong baca + review ya… *nada imut tapi maksa(?)*

**Disclaimer****: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Warning: **Gaje, Abal, OOC, Amburadul, Berantakan, Typo (s) *mungkin*

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

Rated: T

**Love is Come to Me**

Pov. Hinata

Sudah lama aku menyukainya, laki-laki bemata biru dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah itu, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Pov. Normal

Seorang gadis manis tebangun dari tidurnya pada jam 06.30 ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapih ia membereskan tempat tidurnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu para pelayan dirumahnya.

Setelah Hinata membantu para pelayan dirumahnya serta memasak bekal makananya sendiri ia pun keruang makan. Disana terlihat ayahnya, kakak laki-lakinya dan adiknya. Ia pun duduk dan makan bersama mereka.

" Ohayou nee-san" kata adik Hinata bernama Hanabi.  
>"Ohayou" jawab Hinata<br>" Kau membantu para pelayan lagi Hinata?" Tanya ayah hinata  
>"Iya, otou-san aku ingin belajar memasak dengan baik" jawab Hinata<br>"Yasudahlah kalau itu mau mu" jawab ayah Hinata.

Setelah selesai makan Hinata pun berangkat ke Sekolah. Ia bersekolah di Konoha Gakure High School.

Saat ia sampai disekolahnya itu ia pun bergegas ke kelas. Saat sampai dikelas ia dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Hinata-chan" kata seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura.  
>"Ada apa Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata sambil menduduki kursinya.<br>"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika dari Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Sakura panik.  
>"Sudah" Jawab Hinata singkat.<br>"Boleh kah aku melihatnya aku belum mengerjakan soal nomor 5" Pinta Sakura.  
>"Tentu" Jawab Hinata. Ia pun mengeluarkan tugas Fisikanya itu.<p>

Sakura pun telah selesai menyalin buku Hinata (Bilang aja nyontek *digeplak sakura*).

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan, kalau ada Pr seperti ini lagi boleh kau mengajariku?"  
>"Dengan Senang hati" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.<p>

Seseorang pun membuka pintu kelas dan menyapa Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Hinata chan". Kata seseorang itu.  
>"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Sapa Sakura.<br>"O..Ohayou Naruto-kun" Sapa Hinata gugup. Naruto pun tersenyum kearah Hinata.  
>"Oh iya Sakura-chan, nanti istirahat boleh aku berbicara dengan mu penting?"Pinta Naruto.<br>"Ok" Jawab Sakura.

Pov. Hinata

Naruto-kun menyapa ku, aku senang sekali. Walaupun ia hanya menyapaku dan tersenyum pada ku tapi aku tetap senang. Aku menyukai Naruto-kun, sejak pertama aku melihatnya. Tapi aku tak yakin apakah naruto menyukaiku. Sepertinya Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-san, jika ku lihat lagi mereka sangatlah akrab, mungkin Naruto-kun akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura-san. Aku jadi sedih karena hal ini, emm .. tidak aku harus bahagia jika Naruto-kun bahagia.

Pov. Hinata end

Neet… neeet ..* someone says: bunyinya gak ada yang lebih elite ya?*  
>Bel bunyi tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak telah memasuki ruangan kelas masing-masing.<p>

-kelas 2.1-

"Ayo buka PR yang kemarin Sensei berikan!". Seru seorang guru yang memakai masker setiap hari saat kesekolah itu, sebut saja Kakashi-sensei.  
>"Baik Sensei". Jawab para murid itu serempak.<br>"Ada yang tidak mengerjakan pr? Naruto?". Kata kakashi sensei yang langsung menebak orang yang tidak mengerjakan PR.  
>"Huh, Sensei, kali ini aku mengerjakan pr ku".Kata Naruto dengan sombongnya. Kakashi sensei pun mengecek pr Naruto.<br>"Yah, kali ini kau lolos dari hukuman Naruto" kata kakashi sensei. Narutopun tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

Tak terasa waktu pun telah menunjukan waktu istirahat. Para siswa pun pergi kekantin atau ketempat-tempat yang mereka sukai untuk mengobrol.

"Sakura-chan ayo pergi". Kata Naruto.  
>"Baik". Jawab Sakura.<br>"Aku pergi dulu ya Ino-chan, Hinata-chan". Kata Sakura.  
>"Ya". Kata gadis yang bernama Ino itu, Hinata pun tersenyum kepada Sakura tanda mengiyakan.<p>

'_deg-deg'_

'_kenapa hatiku begitu sakit?' _Pikir Hinata.

….

….

To Be Continued

Ehem..

Review please

Dimohon sangat kripik kentang + singkongnya –plak-

Eh salah maksudnya kritik + sarannya…


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Come to Me**

**Disclaimer****: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Warning: **Gaje, Abal, OOC, Amburadul, Berantakan, Typo (s)

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rated: ** T

**Chapter 2**

Pov. Hinata

Deg-deg  
>Entah kenapa hati ini terasa sakit saat melihat Sakura-san dan Naruto-kun berjalan berdua sepeti itu. Aku harus tetap tegar!.<p>

"Hinata-chan". Kata Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, emm.. ada apa Ino-san?". Tanyaku.

"Kita ke Kantin yuk!". Seru Ino mengajak ku untuk pergi.

"Gomen ne Ino-san, aku membawa bento". Jawabku .

"Oh, baiklah aku akan pergi dengan Tenten" Kata Ino. Ia pun mengejar Tenten yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil berteriak dengan suara yang keras "Tenten tungguuu…!".

Setelah Ino pergi aku pun mencari bekal makan ku, tapi…..

"Sepertinya tadi bekalku sudah ku taruh deh". Kata ku yang berbicara seorang diri karena dikelas hanya tinggal aku seorang diri.  
>'Apa jangan- jangan aku masih meletakan bentoku di meja makan…?'. Pikirku yang kembali mengingat-ngingat dimana aku menaruh bento ku itu.<br>'ya sudahlah aku ke kantin saja'. Akupun merogoh saku ku untuk memastikan bahwa aku membaja uang saku ku, tapi hal itu terjadi lagi. Akupun lupa untuk membawa uang sakuku. Sepertinya hari ini hari sial ku.

Dan sekarang aku mulai menaruh kepalaku diatas meja. Saat aku menaruh kepalaku diatas meja, kehampaan itulah yang kupikirkan. Aku teringat kembali bagaimana pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naruto-kun, saat aku melihatnya tertawa atau marah, saat kulihat raut wajahnya yang khawatir, dan aku teringat bagian mana yang ku suka dari Naruto-kun yaitu saat ia berjuang tanpa putus asa.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes begitu saja, aku tahu bahwa perasaan ku salah. Harusnya aku tidak menyukainya. Bagaimanapun pasti Naruto-kun tidak akan menyukaiku karena aku tidak pandai bergaul, tidak seperti Sakura-san dia bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja dan aku juga tidak secantik Sakura-san. Menurutku Sakura-san adalah sosok wanita yang idaman karena ia begitu sempurna baik fisiknya juga batinnya==a.

Setelah memikirkan itu semua tanpa sadar aku tertidur didalam kelas. Setengah tersadar aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mengelus kepalaku, bukannya terbangun tidurku malah semakin lelap.

Saat ku tertidur aku merasakan ada suara yang memanggilkuku.

Pov. Normal

Seorang gadis manis, cantik jelita dan rupawan *plak* sedang tertidur didalam kelas. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang membuka pintu kelas itu dan membangunkan gadis yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan…" Panggil seseorang itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Ehm" Hinatapun mulai membuka matanya dan mengucek matanya, lalu mulai duduk dengan posisi yang benar.

"Eh.. Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata yang telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Iya, memang siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kau kan cuma aku Hinata-chan!". Keluh Sakura.

"Eh, gomenasai Sakura-san". Kata Hinata meminta maaf.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, aku maklumin kok kamu tadi baru saja tidurkan? Hehehe" . jawab Sakura.

"Ehehe, ya seperti itulah". Kata Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kamu tidak ke kantin dengan yang lain?". Tanya Sakura. Iapun duduk disamping Hinata.

"Tidak, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku sudah menyiapkan bekal, tetapi saat tadi aku ingin memakannya, ternyata aku lupa membawa bekalku…" Jawab Hinata sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kekantin?". Tanya Sakura dengan antusias (?).

"Aku lupa membawa uangku, ehehehe". Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Dasar kau ini! Lama-lama nanti kamu bisa tertular bodohnya Naruto-kun lho? Hahahahaha". Tawa Sakura menggelegar. Seketika wajah Hinatapun memerah karena Sakura menyamakan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Oh, iya Sakura-san kesini sebenarnya ada apa?". Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah rasa malunya hilang. Kini gantian wajah Sakura yang memerah. Hinata pun bingung kenapa wajah Sakura bisa memerah.

"Sebenarnya… umm.. bagaimana ya ceritanya… aku malu..! Umm sebenarnya aku kesini ingin cerita padamu bahwa aku tadi sudah.. umm..". Ucapan Sakurapun langsung dipotong oleh Hinata.

" Sudah apa?". Potong Hinata yang sudah penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tadi 'dia' menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku! Ahh.. senang sekali… ternyata orang yang selama ini ku sukai juga menyukaiku.. !". Jawab Sakura dengan nada senang serta wajang memerah.

_Deg-deg ..  
>'perasaan apa ini, sakit sekali.. yang dimaksud Sakura-san itu siapa? Bukannya orang yang disukai Sakura-san itu Sasuke-kun? Tapi Sakura-san mengucapkan kata "dia", tadikan dia sedang membicarakan Naruto-kun? Apakah Naruto-kun menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura-san? Apakah Sakura-san sebenarnya menyukai Naruto-kun? Aku tidak tahu, yang ku tahu sekarang hanyalah rasa sakit yang menusuk hatiku'. <em>Pikir Hinata.

"Oh.. be..begitu.. Selamat ya, Sakura-san". Kata Hinata mengucapkan selamat dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Karena perasaan Sakura yang sangat senang ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata menampakkan senyum yang terpaksa.

_Neet… neeet .._

Tak terasa bel yang menandakan istirahat telah usai pun berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswipun masuk kekelas masing-masing.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan!". Kata Sakura yang mengucapkan terimakasih karena Hinata telah memberinya selamat. Iapun langsung beranjak ketempat duduknya.

Setelah Sakura pergi iapun kembali merenung. Sampai tidak sadar akan kehadiran senseinya.

"Baik anak-anak sekarang buka puku paket Biologi kalian halaman 144, sensei akan membacakan pertanyaannya dan akan menunjuk seseorang secara acak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu". Jelas guru biologi itu, yang bernama Kurinai-sensei.

"Baik". Jawab para murid serentak kecuali Hinata yang sedang melamun.

"Pertanyaannya: gangguan system sirkulasi berupa pelebaran pembuluh vena dinamakan?  
>pilihannya: a. varises b. hemofilia c. elefantiasis d. trombus e. Hinata apa jawabannya?" Tanya Kurinai-sensei pada Hinata. Hinata yang dari tadi sedang melamun tidak menjawab. Teman sebangkunya, Tentenpun menyenggol siku Hinata. Akhirnya Hinatapun bersuara.<p>

"Ah"

"iya betul jawabannya a" kata Kurinai–sensei.

"Hah?". Hinatapun bingung.

"Iya betul jawabannya a!". Jawab Kurinai-sensei. Hinatapun semakin bingung kenapa kata-kata yang dilontarkannya dijawab betul oleh Kurinai-sensei. Akhirnya Hinatapun bertanya pada Tenten.

"Tenten-chan tadi apa yang dibicarakan Kurinai-sensei?". Tanyanya sedikit berbisik.

"Apa? Kau tidak mendengarkan?". Kata Tenten yang malah balik bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Hinatapun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mendengarkan dengan tampang polosnya sedangkan Tenten hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tadi Kurinai-sensei bertanya kepadamu mengenai apa nama penyakit yang menyebabkan gangguan system sirkulasi berupa pelebaran pembuluh vena Kurinai-sensei juga membacakan pilihannya lalu kau menjawab a dan jawabannya betul. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau yang bengong saja bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, benar-benar hoki". Jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"Oh" Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria saja, Tentenpun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

-Skip Time-

_Neet… neeet .._

Tak terasa waktu untuk pulangpun tiba. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi para siswa untuk belajar disekolah karena besok sudah libur musim dingin. Bagi Hinata ini adalah hari yang menyedihkan, selain ia berpikir bahwa orang yang disukainya sudah berpacaran dengan temannya, ia juga tidak bisa bertemu orang yang disukainya itu selama dua minggu.

Setelah sensei yang mengajar di kelasnya sudah keluar Hinatapun beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil mantelnya yang berada di loker. Sebelum beranjak dari kelas Hinata pun melihat sekilas ke orang yang ia sukai, lalu iapun pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hinata-chan!". Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Si pemilik nama pun menoleh kesumber suara.

"Eh, Sakura-san? Ada apa?". Tanya Hinata setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

" Apakah besok kau ada acara Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura. Hinatapun menggelangkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak memiliki acara.

"Hinata-chan, bolehkah aku kerumah mu besok? Atau kapan saja deh terserah kamu?". Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Boleh saja, memangnya ada apa?". Tanya Hinata balik setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Eumm.. sebenarnya aku ingin memintamu mengajariku tugas fisika yang tadi diberikan Kakashi-sensei, boleh tidak?" Tanya Sakura meminta persetujuan.

"Oke, em… Sakura-san bagaimana kalu mengerjakan tugasnya dirumah mu saja? Sekalian aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum kerumah mu".

"Oh, baiklah nanti akan ku kabari, kalau begitu terimakasih ya Hinata-chan?" Setelah Hinata mengangguk Sakurapun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Pov. Hinata

Seperti biasa aku bangun jam 06.30 dan sekarang aku sudah berada diruang makan ku.

"Hinata, kau ingin pergi hari ini?". Tanya Neji-niisan. Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku.

"Oh, seperti itu" katanya lagi. Kamipun makan dengan hening.

Setelah selesai makan akupun menuju kamarku. Saat jam menunjukan jam Sembilan tepat akupun beranjak pergi kerumah Sakura-san. Aku kerumah Sakura-san dengan menggunakan dress sepanjang lutut berwarna lavender + bolero berwarna putih, mengenakan syal dan stoking berwarna seperti rambutku, dan earphone berbulu berwana putih.

Saat sampai didepan pintu aku pun dipanggil oleh Neji-niisan.

"Hinata!".Katanya. Akupun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan Tenten tolong beritahu dia nanti ku jemput jam 4 sore!". Katanya agak berteriak. Akupun mengangguk dan segera beranjak pergi ke rumah Sakura-san.

-Di Rumah Sakura-

Saat sampai di rumah Sakura-san akupun langsung menekan bel rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian ada yang membukakan pintu. Saat kulihat ternyata adalah ibu dari Sakura-san.

"Maaf bibi, apakah Sakura-sannya ada?". Tanyaku setelah ibu Sakura-san membukakan pintu.

"Ada, mari masuk?". Katanya, setelah itu akupun masuk kerumah Sakura-san.

"Oh, iya kamu langsung masuk saja ke kamar Sakura-chan, karena tadi Sakura-chan sudah beritahu bibi". Katanya menjelaskan. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih akupun langsung menuju kamar Sakura-san.

Saat sampai dikamar Sakura-san akupun mengetuk pintukamarnya.

"Permisi". Kataku setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura-san.

"Masuk saja". Kata seseorang dari dalam. Akupun membuka pintu kamar Sakura-san. Setelah ku buka pintu kamar Sakura-san kulihat disana ada Ino-san,Tenten-chan dan Sakura-san pastinya.

Setelah masuk akupun duduk disamping Tenten-chan. Akhirnya kamipun belajar setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Huah…. capeknya..!". Keluh Ino-san setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang memang menumpuk.

"Iya, tapi untungnya ada Hinata-chan yang bisa mengajari kita coba kalau tak ada?". Kata Tenten.

"Hmm..hmm". Angguk Sakura-san

"Ja.. jangan berlebihan seperti itu". Jawab ku malu, dan yang lain pun tertawa karena melihatku seperti ini.

"Oh, iya Tenten-chan, tadi Neji-niisan bilang akan menunggumu jam 4 sore". Akupun berbicara pada Tenten-chan. Sakura-san dan Ino-san yang mendengarpun mulai menggoda Tenten-chan.

"Ehm.. ada yang mau pergi kencan nih?". Kata Ino-san mulai menggoda Tenten.

"Pergi kemana nih?" Tanya Sakura-san. Muka Tenten-chanpun memerah.

"Gak kencan kok, Cuma pergi ketaman bermain berdua!". Elak Tenten-chan.

"Sama aja tau!". Teriak Sakura-san dan Ino-san serempak. Akupun tertawa.

Tak terasa sudah 4 jam aku berada di rumah Sakura-san. Akhirnya akupun berpamitan untuk pulang. Saat pulang aku berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Tiba-tiba ketika sedang melihat sebuah taman aku menabrak seseorang. Akupun langsung meminta maaf kepada orang itu.

"Maaf". Kata ku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Hmm…. Hanya minta maaf? Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat". Kata seseorang itu dengan nada marah.

"Sudahlah jangan marah-marah, harusnya kau bersyukur telah ditabrak gadis cantik seperti dia". Kata seorang temannya sambil menatapku dari bawah sampai atas.

"Hmm… kau mau kemana nona? Mau kuantar?". Kata seseorang lagi.

Perasaan ku saat ini menjadi tidak enak ketika orang yang kutabrak tadi dan 4 temannya menyeringai. Akupun beranjak ingin meninggalkan kelima orang itu, tapi saat ingin meninggalkan tempat itu tanganku ingin dipegang oleh orang yang kutabrak tadi. Akupun langsung menepis tangannya.

"Hei gadis sialan sudah syukur aku mau memaafkanmu tapi kau malah menepis tanganku, dasar gadis kurang ajar!". Katanya dan diapun ingin menamparku tapi lagi-lagi karena reflek aku berhasil menahannya.

"Cih.. cepat pegang tangannya dan bawa dia… kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini!". Katanya lagi. Akupun merinding karena ucapannya.

Lagi-lagi aku menepis tangan orang-orang itu dan akupun menginjak salah satu kaki dari orang-orang itu. Kurasakan ada yang ingin menamparku kembali akupun memejamkan mataku takut. Tapi saat aku memejamkan mataku aku tak merasakan ada yang menamparku. Akupun membuka mataku dan meliham sebuah tangan yang kekar menahan tamparan yang ingin dilancarkan kearahku.

"Huh? Beraninya kalian menyakiti seorang gadis? Kalau berani ayo lawan aku!". Seru orang yang menyelamatkanku. Akupun menoleh kearah orang yang menyelamatkan ku itu dan seketika itu juga aku tak percaya apa yang kulihat. Orang yang menyelamatkan ku itu ternyata…

…

…

To Be Continued

Huwaa… akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga….*sujud syukur*  
>Arigatou minna yang telah baca fic gaje nan abal ku ini dan juga senpai-senpai yang udah review fic ini arigatou sarannya.. *nangis terharu*<p>

Oke langsung aja

Review please

Dimohon kripik kentang + singkongnya! *maksa lagi laper*

Tolong berikan kritik + sarannya juga ya…^^ *dilempar batu*


End file.
